of fluff and prompts
by bitterkidd
Summary: Just set of one shots I thought about, I hope you'd like them. Altho they're mainly of Natsume and Mikan. Have fun reading! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The day was bleak and dry, the dark clouds had covered the sky with a draught of melancholy as people hustle around and about the city. One little brunette sighed as she went out the white high rise skyscraper, determined to spend her long break outside with a breath of fresh cool air and a touch motherly nature. With a resolute stride, she walked towards the park many blocks away from the stank fumes of the cityscape.

Mikan huffed as she wiped the perspiration that gathered on her forehead, regretting a little that she didn't take the train but as she looked ahead she saw the park, green and with all it's shrubby glory.

Mikan let out a lopsided smile, she took a leisurely pace as she strolled around.

Observing the couples that cuddled sweetly, she grimaced as the bittersweet thought of her first love came tumbling over her reverie.

She shook her head, her brows knitting with her face contorted in a bittersweet expression.

Her smile wavered as she caught a familiar back, a mop of raven hair. Her heart lurched, she halted.

 _It couldn't be-_

Mikan took a step back, slowly escaping the scene, it was all too familiar with her. The raven haired man with his arms slung around a woman's shoulder, getting all touchy-feely like the other couples. Mikan wanted to hurl her lunch at them yet she placated herself not wanting to ruin her day with such trival matter with a stranger. A stranger with the same raven hair as _he_ does.

She drifted around the park, going quite the opposite way from where the stranger was at. Mikan sighed as she thought how stupid she was acting, right, this way to ruin her break she condemned herself.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A cold drop of water hit her scalp causing the hairs of her neck to stand up, she tilted her head slightly noticing the drizzles that poured rhythmatically from the dark clouds that gathered.

Steadfastly, Mikan hastened and looked for shelter, thankfully she found a coffeehouse sitting alluringly by the western part of the park, one that she recently found.

A wave of aromatic roast welcomed her as she opened the glass door, the serenity of coffee enthusiasts and business persons made her awe, her thoughts drifting to bustling people inside the café whilst the rain was getting stronger. Mikan bought a slice of strawberry and orange cheesecake to ensure her seat, sitting isolatedly by the window as the drizzles turned to rain.

By now Mikan sat contentedly as she ate her cheesecake suddenly remembering all the work she was supposed to do.

Whisking her Mac out of the brown leatherette satchel, it took a while for the system to boot then she began to type away, her long fingers glided smoothly in between the keyboard.

Mikan occasionally heard the ringing of the bell signalling that someone had entered the place, by the time Mikan had finished her cheesecake the coffeehouse was packed.

Still tapping away, Mikan had failed to notice someone inside the café, one that she never thought she would see ever again.

Unfortunately since the tables were full and the only seat kind of available was hers, except that her bag was placed leisurely on the cushion, the man strode her way calling for her attention.

"Pardon me for bothering you but is this seat taken?"

Mikan shook her head, still too engrossed with her work that she didn't bother to check her manners. The dark haired man raised a brow but moved her bag on the table then sat, still scrutinizing her with bloody eyes.

"You look awfully familiar-" The man started, his deep baritone voice sent shivers down her spine that it made her look up.

Caramel eyes clashed with dark rubies.

Mikan turned pale as the blood drained from her face, her heart hammered against her ribs, everything was numb.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"MIKAN?"He spoke, eyes still baffled that she was in front of him, beautiful as ever.

He was answered with silence,the irony of the fact that they had switched roles. He didn't stop and wait for her, so he pinched her arm, one that lay lifeless on the table and snapped her from her trance. Mikan grimaced as she broke their contact and caressed the stinging pain.

"You're real." Mikan breathed, she tried to reach out and touch his face, her hand hovered over his cheeks, hesitant and a little lucid, she knew it really was him that time.

Natsume nodded, he touched her hand leaned his head to it, relinquish again from her touch. He gave her a lopsided grin, staring her down like he always did when they were young, only this time she didn't blush and cower. Instead she let out a smile, one so sweet that it brought back the lingering feels that he hid and forgotten.

They both were digging their own grave, acting so sweet and loving, just like before, no words were spoken, only eyes that burned with passion, and lingering touch that laced with lust.

Yet they knew somehow that could never be the same. Because time had pass, for too long they had lived one without the other, they both knew that the feelings that surrounded them were all for closure. So why did he feel something amiss?

"So how have you been this past, ergh, 7 years? Woah, was it that long? How was college? Where are you working now?" Mikan awkwardly asked, trying to break the awkward tension that bubbled them after that hand to cheek moment.

Natsume chuckled at her obvious attempt of starting the conversation.

"Fine, you?"

"Cranky, work has been busy nowadays but other than that, you're still the boring conversationalist Natsume." Mikan pouted, earning yet again another chuckle from him, it rang the heavens as he did so.

She never seen him so happy, was it because they got to see each other? No, it was probably that woman from before.

"So got any girlfriends?"She tried to jeer, she tested the waters.

* * *

.

.

.

Natsume stiffened, not quite expecting that she had asked him that. 'Of course she would, stupid Natsume, she wouldn't just do something like that if someone would get hurt.' he chided himself inwardly.

No he didn't have any girlfriends, flings but nothing too serious not that he would tell her, no, that would give her another bad image of him. He didn't want to lie to her. probably when they'd get together, he hoped, then those women that he shagged would hurt her if they'd told her that they were his girlfriend if he told her otherwise. She's too precious to be broken.

"You want some coffee?" He wished the ground could swallow him now as she arched a brow, it was too obvious that he tried to change the topic.

"Alright," she mused him, playing his game "- but you're paying."

"Of course."

He winked at her, a boyish grin plastered on his lips as he got up and went to the counter.

Oh how Mikan loved that look on his face, all bright and gleeful, little over brooding Natsume got out his cave.

Then they chatted more after that, but Mikan's question was still left unanswered. The awkward air dwindled but they didn't adress the big elephant in the room, treading in that subject alone needed time.

Mikan had realized that she was late for work, her long break had taken far too long and the rain had already lifted by now.

A frown marred her pretty face as she looked outside the window as though not wanting depart from whichever place she was going. Mikan sighed helplessly as she turned to look at her companion, her call died out against her throat when she caught him looking at her intenly, his eyes hooded and posture somehow strained as if stopping her.

"Shit." She shook her head, giggling a little when she saw his baffled face obviously not expecting her to spat a cuss unknowingly.

"I need to go." Mikan gathered her things and got up, only to be stopped by Natsume also standing up, his mouth sputtering incognizable words.

"I'm late. For work." She grinned sheepishly at him, Natsume discreetly left the table and stood in front of her, grinning sheepishly as she was.

"As always."

He led her out the coffee house, while placing his roguish hand on the small of her back, Mikan reluctantly following his pace.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My car."

Mikan's eyes widened, of couse this prick wanted to take her away from work.

"Are you kiddnapping me? But I have so much to live for!" She wailed, shrugging his touch away from her albeit failed.

"No, you idiot. You're late aren't you? I'm doing you some solid." Mikan 'oh'ed, she stopped her shrugging and fastened her pace so it'd matched with Natsume's long strides.

"So..." both said at the same time, they looked at each othe and guffawed, dissipating the awkward air inside Natsume's auto.

"You first." Natsume said, his eyes flitting from her and the road.

"No, you first. God knows how long we have waited for THE Hyuuga Natsume to start a conversation." They laughed a little at the thought, but then grew silent as Natsume pondered on how he should open _that_ topic.

"About that thing earlier..." He droned that it took a moment for her to understand, she waited.

"I had several, ergh, girlfirends?" he continued hesitantly making her chucle at his expense.

"Is that a question?" She jeered at him, lightening the tension between them. Mirth filled the car.

"It's because there was nothing too serious between those wenches and I." Mikan scowled at the word, reprimanding him so.

"You mean flings? I'm not an idiot, you dolt." She crossed her arms triumphantly and looked at him with a smug grin. He smirked.

"Not an idiot anymore, huh. So you grew some brains? That's nice Mikan."

"Fuck you."

Natsume stepped on the brakes, sending Mikan flying to the dashboard, hitting her head on the windshield.

"WHAT THE HELL?" They cursed in unison making Mikan laugh her ass off whilst Natsume was staring at her, wide eyed and baffled.

"Where did y-"

"I learn to curse like that? College." Mikan realized that they were already in front of her building.

"Oh, we're here! Thanks for the ride Natsume." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, clusmily and awkwardly left his car with a tomato red face.

"Oi polka!" She stopped her tracks and looked over her shoulder, and saw him leaning enticingly on the hood of his car. She mouthed 'What' at him, scared that she might not be able to produce a coherent word after what she had done.

"Can I see you later?" Mikan nodded and sent him a toothy smile.

"My card is on your dashboard!" She waved at him goodbye and made a run throught the glass doors.

.

* * *

Natsume looked down and true enough, a peach colored card with fancy engravings lay on top of his dashboard. Natsume smiled as he picked it up, his fingers lingering on the name engraved on the card. Finally he found her again, and this time, this time he's not going to hesitate at all.

"Damn." He covered his eyes with his forearms, melting on the driver seat as he was too overwhelmed by the emotions towering over him, of couse he was. For so long he hesitated and hid, but now he could make her his, and he to her.

With that, Natsume drove hime with a smile on his face. And everyone wondered why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsume** Hyuuga was anything than happy.

But when Mikan Sakura had moved next door, he got acquainted with the word.

Funny how their little bickering gives light to his boorish day, it'd rather give him a smug face all throughout the span of his work that it made the employees cower in fear. Of course, they all thought that he had killed someone to be this happy, because Natsume Hyuuga doesn't give two fucks about pretty faces and women.

Which was not entirely true, especially when it would be about Mikan.

Ah yes, little miss Mikan with her small heart shaped face, big enthralling brown eyes, and full lips, he dreamed about kissing them for hours.

She was such a pretty lady.

Now only he wasn't such a pompous prick, she might like him.

" _You and your goddamn big ass ego_." He would scold himself inwardly whenever he'd give out such prick comments to her, earning a kick on the shin and frown on her face, she still looked adorable tho.

She too wasn't like those other women with pretty faces he had encountered. No, she was much more than anything he had ever encountered. It intrigued him nonetheless.

It had already been a month when Mikan had moved in the apartment in front of his, not that he minded, he'd like coming out just to look at her but that seemed stalkerish and out of character. He was too cool for something like that.

 _Something like that?_

* * *

 **Mikan** wasn't anything near brooding. In fact, she was far from it and felt joyous most of the time.

But the man next door was. Or like, in front of her apartment door mayhaps.

She'd see him out of his man-cave and looking stunning like every other day he does as if he came out from which ever men's magazine had the hottest pecks and god darn Adonis face, it made her drool at tad bit at the sight but then of course, who wouldn't?

It had been a month since Mikan had settled in her new cozy expensive apartment, and everything was going well per se, her lifestyle was but then that occasional prick that let out smart ass comments about the things she does or say, he made her feel like a dimwit.

And the Mikan Sakura now was nowhere near a dimwitted lady, yet she could never find any greater comebacks than insulting his pretty face which led him smirking at her every after argument.

Oh, how much she'd give to wipe that dang smirk of his face.

"You mean like kiss him?" She argued with her inner self, she blushed at the thought. Great, even her inward side of consciousness is into him.

He was as every bit of the type of man she disagree with; rude, conceited, and self-centered. But her womanly intuition tells her otherwise.

Sure he was such a sour puss at first, but then he never, not ever denied any call for helps she dragged him about, especially with late night runs at the convenience store which she found really sweet. and boyfriend-ish?

 _Was she really prepared for that?_

* * *

 **Natsume** walked out his apartment with a frown plastered on his face as he glanced at the door strides away before him, sighing to himself as he realized that she wasn't coming out. With a resolute stride he walked through the halls and into the elevator, tapping his foot as he waited for the elevator doors to close.

All of a sudden, he saw Mikan darting out of the hallway, yelling for him to hold the door. Gawking stupidly, he managed to push the button.

The close button.

It happened so fast, he found the moment to blink a second too late as he was whipped by a blur of brunette. Mikan had managed to slip inside the elevator before it closed.

Huffing and steadying herself on the now closed elevator door, mildly cussing to herself as she gathered her breath. She snapped her head at him and gave him the coldest glare as she could muster before shoving him back a little that it set him off of balance, then proceeded to pushing all the buttons of the nearly 50th floored apartment.

She spun around and gave him the smuggest grin he ever saw and said airily "You started it."

He stood there dumbfound, his mouth agape and twinkle-toed as he stood albeit non so highly considering the fact that he hadn't straightened himself after she knocked him out of scale.

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies with that." He obliged. She smirked, scooting a little away from him.

"I'd like to wipe that smirk off your face." Natsume said suggestively, his tone dripping with fervor. Natsume had finally straighten himself, stand on his full height of 6'5.

Raising a brow but not quite getting what he meant being the less dimwit she deemed herself she wasn't, Mikan looked at him as if she was accepting a challenge.

"Oh? Well, bite me." She retorted rather spitefully.

And biting he did.

As he swiftly circled his arms around her waist, enticing a gasp from her giving him an opportunity for an open mouthed kiss much to his delight and her abhorred innocence. His tongue darted out, battled against her teeth and kissed her breathless.

Ending the kiss with a bite her bottom lip he retreated, smugly looking at her as if winning the silent charade they prattled about.

Mikan had huffed after snapping after trance, stomping her heel at his feet and waited for the elevator doors to open again and shuffle out, Natsume catching up to her. Laughter followed as he saw how beet red she was when he stridden beside her, their hands intertwined as they exited the building.

* * *

.

Hey guys- sorry about the late update. to anyone who has read my story "Cut to the chase" i will hopefully be updating it by next week. Hopefully, since school rather sucks my time to no end. i has too squeeze this one out. i do apologize if this story seemed fast paced and little bit out of content, seeing oneshots aren't really my forte.

hope you'll leave a review and an idea for a prompt! I will be most happy to write one out if i find the time.

'Till then, be updated!


End file.
